


Ruminations of a Wolf Father by F. Strife, Dragon Hunter

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Under The Wing of A Nibel Dragon [1]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nibel Verse, Sephiroth Appreciation Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: In which ShinRa's strongest SOLDIER finds a wolf with his best interest in mind.Sephiroth Week Day 1. Specimen
Relationships: Cloud Strife's Father/Cloud Strife's Mother, Sephiroth & Cloud Strife's Father
Series: Under The Wing of A Nibel Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/722427
Comments: 34
Kudos: 140





	Ruminations of a Wolf Father by F. Strife, Dragon Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm taking this week to explore more of Nibel Verse! It will be a fic a day~
> 
> Please enjoy with care!

* * *

Subject S. 

_Specimen_. 

Labels that should never be applied to the child in his arms right now, fast asleep and smelling of milk. 

Fenris knew very well that he was only allowed to stay because Hojo was absolutely hopeless at child care. 

He could take samples, poke and prod Sephiroth with a knife, a needle—a hammer that Fenris had knocked away and feared losing the position for—but the sorry sack of dragon dung was no Father. 

Had no heart, as far as Fenris was concerned; Hojo ran on cold, calculated _malice_. 

How could anyone look at this baby and think anything other than love? 

Sephiroth snuffled, seeking warmth and Fenris gave it, cradling the son not of his blood but certainly of his heart.

* * *

"Subject S, come here," Hojo drawled as Sephiroth clutched at the couch at a year, tiny face scrunching with the effort it took to stand. 

"Eh-eh-eh!" Seph reached for Fenris instead, shrieking in delight as he scooped up his son. "Fen-Fen!" A sloppy wet kiss was pressed to his cheek and he smiled wryly as he pressed a kiss to the soft silver hair a shade lighter than his own blond. 

"Why does he not come?" 

"... He's one, sir, and frankly his speech alone is advanced. He shouldn't be speaking full sentences until much later." Fenris sighed, looked down at the baby in his arms and mentioned, "You're lucky he's even-tempered, sir." 

He bit back that most children could grow up without Mako tanks, vicious scientists and uncaring assistants. 

"Explain yourself, Strife, and make it short." 

"He doesn't bite 'cause his teeth grew in early," Fenris ticked off on his free hand, "he's been handled by enough strangers that he doesn't cry at the drop of a hat an', frankly, that he's still reaching for you." 

Sephiroth grunted, reaching out for Hojo with a hopeful look, chubby little hands grasping at air. 

Hojo's lip curled into a sneer and he moved back, only for Sephiroth to climb Fenris' shoulder and jump. 

Rather than risk his "subject", Hojo caught Sephiroth and held him at arms length. "What." 

"Jojo!!" Seph squirmed, trying to get closer. "Jojo!!" 

"... It's Professor Hojo, Subject S." 

"Ho...jo?" Kiddo stumbled a bit but smiled widely at Hojo as he was moved closer. 

A smack of wet lips against Hojo's gaunt face was enough for Fenris to disguise his amusement. The scientist grumbled, handed Sephiroth over after wiping the saliva off his cheek with a swab and then leaving the room entirely. 

"Good one, _kind_ ," Fenris chuckled, "What say you and I break out of this joint for some fresh air?" 

"Fesh air! Fesh air!" Sephiroth cheered and Fenris couldn't help the laughter. 

"Shhhh, can't let Jojo know," he managed before bundling Seph up for the Nibel air.

* * *

When his short-range radio crackled to life, Fenris Strife ignored the first incoherent rage -filled scream. 

_""—dARE YOU TAKE SUBJECT S OUTSIDE—FREEZING TEMPERATURES—KILL MY SPECIMEN—KILL YOU, STRIFE—""_

Fenris rolled his eyes as he answered, "Professor, it's good for endurance and helps him develop his eyesight since he's not lookin' at the same old, same old. You said it yourself not more 'n a week ago that he was losing interest in his environment." 

The silence on the other end was incredibly satisfying, come to think of it. 

_""Is this some **local** practice of yours, Strife?""_ came the suspicious inquiry shortly thereafter. 

"Sure is, sir, and we Nibel folk are hardy as Hells for it. He's bundled up an' sittin' in my back harness while I hunt. Lucky you radioed in when I was guttin', otherwise I would've greeted you with th' same vitriol you just spit at me." He snipped back, using his boot tip to manipulate the radio, blood coated hands steaming in the evening air. "You had him here, he needs t' know the mountain he lives on, sir. Wolf-resistant country bumpkins need practice b'fore they're foolproof." 

_""... Foolish nonsense but as you are raising the boy, I will accept your excuses for leaving the facility without permission. Did anyone see you?""_ Hojo continued coldly. 

"My wife when I got my glaives, sir, and no, she won't tell a soul either what you got up in the Mansion. Strifes keep our word, sir." 

_""Return before the clock strikes ten, Strife, or I'm removing you from the security roster.""_

"... Can do, sir. Over and out." With that, he used his elbow to turn it off, resuming his skinning of the Dragon yearling. He couldn't wait to give the pouch to his wife.

* * *

Sephiroth whined at around dinner time, Fenris making sure the Wolf meat mush was cool enough for him to eat. 

"Okay, here comes the dragon~" he crooned softly, waving the spoon in a pattern that absolutely had no effect on Sephiroth. 

The sharp green gaze locked onto the spoon and its contents, the kiddo practically a hunter with how he eyeballed it. 

Fenris swooped in and Sephiroth bit down, grunting as he gently played tug-of-war with the wooden utensil. When Seph allowed it to slide out of his mouth, there were teeth marks. 

Deep ones.

He looked, shrugged and went back for more meat mush to give to Sephiroth.

After all, what was a few teeth marks from a wolf cub in his rightful den?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
